


[Podfic of] precious things

by inconceivable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fic is finished; recording is WIP, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/pseuds/inconceivable
Summary: "When I get away from skating, two L words come to mind, Life and Love. I've been neglecting both for over twenty years." - Victor NikiforovVictor makes friends with depression before he knows its name, grows up with the ghost of it in his bones, gets acclimated to the chill. He's a changeling's child, a chameleon; he makes himself into all the things people want. He's acclimated to his winter life, cold and stark and glittering success.He has everything a person could possibly want. There's no reason for discontent.That is, there's no reason for disconent until Katsuki Yuuri tumbles into his arms in Sochi. Suddenly the lies Victor has told himself about his own happiness for years are pouring through his fingers like sand and the things he doesn't have at all are thrown in stark relief: he has a career and no life; he has a passion and no love.Or: a retelling of those twenty years of neglect, that one night in Sochi, and why the season that gave both of those things back to Victor Nikiforov was the one he spent being Katsuki Yuuri's coach.[Podfic version ofthehandsingsweapon's fic]





	1. caught in a lite sneeze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [precious things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667) by [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon). 



**Text:** [precious things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/23740383)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 46:06 | 6:48:00 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1paog7cp35m73k9/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_1.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * Prokofiev, from _Romeo and Juliet_ , ["Balcony Scene," performed by Willem Stam (cello) and Sergey Smirnov (piano)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWebCjWULK4)
  * Saint-Saëns, ["The Swan (Le Cygne)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b44-5M4e9nI)
  * Tchaikovsky, from _The Sleeping Beauty_ , ["Prologue: No. 4, Scène et final"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEsKDjd1et0)
  * Jason Vincent, ["Today (Cover)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjwCErK4Wjg)



This page will be updated with links to additional chapters as they are posted!

[Chapter One](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1paog7cp35m73k9/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_1.mp3)

[Chapter Two](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8evusdyaqi107xp/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_2.mp3)

[Chapter Three](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s5t4wb13527n4j0/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_3.mp3)

[Chapter Four](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ijsp9dxg4mbn5az/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_4.mp3)

[Chapter Five](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c2xgqe406w76k69/pt_5_w_intro.mp3)

[Chapter Six](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xq510oibwee8swo/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_6.mp3)

[Chapter Seven](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6qclv83h46qakuf/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_7.mp3)

[Chapter Eight](http://www.mediafire.com/file/26kw47rgk84jqwf/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_8.mp3)


	2. a heaven where some screams are gone

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/23740383)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 58:48 | 1:46:29 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8evusdyaqi107xp/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_2.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * Alanis Morissette, ["Uninvited"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvgi7P97lu0)
  * Karl Golden, ["Paranoid Android (Instrumental Cover)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OpyMFj23B74)
  * Saint-Saëns, from _Samson et Dalila_ , ["Bacchanale"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBPON_JhG-Q)
  * Sia, ["Paranoid Android (Cover)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqwyQaXClmk)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like "Paranoid Android," so it got a double feature here, whoops~
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave feedback for [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon). Thank you for listening!


	3. we could break a silver lining

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/24048021)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 52:35 | 2:39:04 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s5t4wb13527n4j0/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_3.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * [The White Stripes, "We're Going To Be Friends"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKfD8d3XJok)
  * [Mussorgsky, "The Great Gate of Kiev"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Itdm46ZVLfA)
  * [Jeff Buckley, "Hallelujah"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WIF4_Sm-rgQ)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My working title for this chapter as I was editing it was "I tried my best," so like. thnx for bearing with my Struggling through two languages I don't speak.
> 
> also: lmao mySpace
> 
> Leave some feedback for [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) if you enjoyed, and thanks for listening!


	4. thought I knew myself so well

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/24349572)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 56:46 | 3:35:50 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ijsp9dxg4mbn5az/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_4.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * Carly Rae Jepsen, ["LA Hallucinations"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPrZUiDVHrM)
  * Tori Amos, ["Precious Things"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Croz1_USr3U)
  * Highasakite, ["Lover, Where Do You Live?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lEC67UXr4Es)
  * Dessa, ["Into the Spin"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqkritXAxjo)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
>   * Guess who has two thumbs and finally learned how to use a noise reduction filter, heyyy~ Links to chapters 1-3 have been updated with cleaner files that are (hopefully) easier, less-staticky listening.
>   * The writing for this chapter introduces some moments where Victor thinks directly to/at himself, separate from the normal internal narration of the fic. For audio effect, I've marked these self-address moments off with a reverb effect, although I might still keep playing with it in future chapters as the writing continues to use them on and off.
>   * We're starting to hit the point of non-fic-dictated music choices, so bear with me and my love of all strains of pop and pop covers. Incidentally, the outro song for this chapter is one of my Definitive (pre-YOI) Victor Songs, and I was pretty jazzed about getting to use it here.
> 

> 
> Leave [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) some feedback if you enjoyed this chapter, and, as always, thanks for listening!


	5. you could turn me into the real thing

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/24420300)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 49:45 | 4:25:35 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c2xgqe406w76k69/pt_5_w_intro.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * Explosions in the Sky, ["Your Hand in Mine"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzIK5FaC38w)
  * The Mountain Goats, ["You Froze Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blp_GD-ROLU)
  * Mark Scibilia, ["I Wanna Get Better (Cover)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=harkYVjUuzI)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my defense, i did warn u about the pop covers
> 
> As always, leave [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) some feedback if you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for listening!


	6. sleeping beauty trips me with a frown

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/24735081)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 46:06 | 5:11:41 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xq510oibwee8swo/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_6.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * The Japanese House, ["Saw You In A Dream"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxZDxF0MyV0)
  * Magic Man, ["Texas"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWWMgaAKW-o)
  * Jukebox the Ghost, ["Empire"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqGvHC2qw00)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) some feedback if you enjoyed the story! And if you enjoyed my reading of it, or have any suggestions for me, I also love feedback <3
> 
> Thank you for listening!


	7. the distance getting close

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/24902043)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 49:34 | 6:01:15 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6qclv83h46qakuf/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_7.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * Tyrone Wells, ["You Make My Dreams Come True (Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xi896MJ0oco)
  * Duncan Sheik, ["The Ghost in You (Cover)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DsBTZEi2iY)
  * Bleachers, ["Wild Heart (Demo)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw_CQtKm7l4)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to mention this in the end notes for the last chapter, but you'll probably notice I'm taking some slight liberties with the image descriptions for Victor's instagram posts/feed. Obviously these pics aren't really of Hasetsu and its sights, but we're meant to understand them that way in context of the original fic, so that's what I've tried to recreate here.
> 
> As always, leave feedback for [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) if you enjoyed! And if you liked or have feedback on my reading, I would always appreciate that too <3


	8. sometimes i hear my voice

**Text:** [precious things, Chapter Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/25108245)  
**Author:** [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon)  
**Reader:** [inconceivable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inconceivable/works)  
**Length:** 46:45 | 6:48:00 [wip total]  
**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/26kw47rgk84jqwf/%5Byoi%5D_precious_things_8.mp3)  
**Song credits for this chapter:**

  * Katie Herzig, ["I Will Follow"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4z0m5GWRaSk)
  * Bastille, ["Flaws (Studio Acoustic)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O8eITJ88Psg)
  * Mark Wilkinson, ["Middle Ground"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTIxVTH9chA)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert obligatory use of that bastille song for The Beach Scene here*
> 
> Sorry for the delay with this one! Hopefully I'll be back on track to two chapters a week next week, but I've got some stuff to push through at work, so it might take a week or two before we're back up to full speed.
> 
> You know the drill! Please leave [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) some feedback if you enjoyed this chapter, and me some feedback if you enjoyed my reading. Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [thehandsingsweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehandsingsweapon/pseuds/thehandsingsweapon) for giving permission to podfic this story! It's one of my absolute favorites, so I'm very grateful for the opportunity to work with it in this way. If you've enjoyed this chapter, please leave feedback to sim [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715667/chapters/23740383).
> 
> The original fic utilizes a lot of multimedia and visual components, which I've tried my best to translate here through captions, sound editing, and music choices. Hopefully the effect carries through. I've also tried my best with the pronunciation of names/phrases; I'm only fluent in English, though, so my apologies if anything gets seriously botched.
> 
> I'm hoping to go through about two chapters a week with this, but that may change depending on my work/RL demands.
> 
> (Also this is my first time editing and sharing any podfic publicly, so I would love feedback if you have any!)


End file.
